The Tinted Sky
by JackFrost14
Summary: AU. Sawada Iemitsu tidak bergabung dengan Vongola. Melainkan mantan pencuri nomor satu didunia. Sawada Nana, mantan The Best Sniper in the World. Dan mari saya perkenalkan, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just your average boy who really hates Mafia.
1. Ch1: Paradise of Light and Shadow

**A/N**: Hiya, guys! Miss me, anyone? What? Nobody? You guys are meanie!

**Disclaimer**: Saya tidak punya. Saya masih seorang pelajar.

**Warning**: Hati-hati dengan OOC, dan tiba-tiba Timeskip yang suka muncul seenaknya sendiri. Anda sudah diperingatkan.

-:-

The Tinted Sky

Chapter 1

By Fall into the Void

-:-

**Story Summary**: AU. Sawada Iemitsu tidak bergabung dengan Vongola. Melainkan mantan pencuri nomor satu didunia. Sawada Nana, mantan The Best Sniper in the World. Dan mari saya perkenalkan, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just your average boy who really hates Mafia.

**Chapter Title**: Paradise of Light and Shadow

-:-

**Namimori Hospital, Namimori, Japan**

**October 14th, 199X - Friday**

Suara tangisan bayi bergema sepanjang koridor di rumah sakit itu.

"Selamat, anda berdua mendapatkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat." kata dokter itu lembut sambil tersenyum hangat. Nana mengambil bayinya dari tangan dokter itu. Dokter itu segera keluar untuk memberi kesempatan kepada kedua orang tua baru itu.

"Nana, my sweetheart, lihatlah bayi kita. Ia tertidur." kata Iemitsu sambil mengelap airmatanya yang sempat terjatuh begitu melihat bayinya berhasil datang kedunia dengan selamat.

"Iya, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita menamainya siapa, Iemitsu?" tanya Nana sambil menyentuh pipi bayinya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Tsunayoshi?" usul Iemitsu.

"Tsunayoshi." kata Nana mencoba nama itu dimulutnya. "Nama yang bagus. Aku suka itu. Dan kita bisa menyingkatnya sebagai Tsuna." kata Nana tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Iya, kau benar." kata Iemitsu sambil mengecup kening Nana.

Sementara itu, tanpa diketahui oleh mereka berdua, ada seseorang yang mengamati kejadian tersebut. Orang itu tersenyum hangat. Mata birunya menatap bayi yang sedang digendong oleh Iemitsu. Disamping orang itu tiba-tiba muncul semburan api berwarna merah dan biru.

"Giotto." kata seseorang dari semburan api berwarna merah tersebut.

"G." sahut orang itu; Giotto.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang dari semburan api berwarna biru.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Asari. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?" tanya Asari bingung.

"Bukankah sangat menyenangkan melihat kedatangan seseorang kedunia ini?" tanya Giotto.

"Jangan kabur dari pertanyaannya, Giotto." geram G.

"Ahaha. Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja, penerusku ini akan menjadi orang berpengaruh di Dunia Bawah.."

"Oh? Mungkin dia akan menjadi bos Vongola yang baru?" tanya Asari sambil tersenyum. Giotto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku..tidak tahu.. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Asari. Karena.."

"Karena?" tanya G dan Asari.

"..Karena mungkin saja ia akan.."

-:-

**Sawada Residence, Namimori, Japan**

**Four years later**

**October 14th, 199X - Wednesday**

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Lihat!" teriak Tsuna senang sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda yang ia pegang.

"Kyaa~ Kamu makin hebat sayang! Kamu berhasil memecahkan kode yang dibuat oleh ayahmu!" kata Nana senang sambil memeluk Tsuna.

"Ahaha! Itu baru anakku! Aku yakin! Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menjadi pencuri yang hebat seperti ayahmu ini!" kata Iemitsu senang sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Mou! Tsu-kun pasti akan menjadi sniper yang hebat seperti ibunya!" sela Nana. "Iyakan, Tsu-kun?"

"Pencuri!"

"Sniper!"

"Pe-!"

"Tou-san, Kaa-san.. Tsu-kun akan menjadi pencuri sekaligus sniper yang hebat kok! Tenang saja!" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kyaa~ Tsu-kun! You're so cute!" teriak kedua orang tuanya sambil memeluk Tsuna.

"Gak..bisa..ber..na..fas.."

"Kyaa? Tsu-kun?"

**Ting Tong**

Suara bel itu berhasil membuyarkan keluarga Sawada.

"Hm? Siapa ya kira-kira?" tanya Iemitsu sambil menuju pintu.

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan itu cukup membuat Nana dan Tsuna langsung waspada.

"Tsu-kun, pergi ketempat rahasia sampai semuanya tenang, Ok?" perintah Nana serius. Tsuna mengangguk. Ia segera pergi menuju tempat rahasia. Tempat ini merupakan tempat persembunyian keluarga Sawada.

**Ckrek!**

Nana mencabut kunci pengaman pistol andalannya itu, The Salvation. Ia segera menuju ruang tamu dan bersiap untuk segera menembak.

**DOR! DOR!**

"..mungkin saja ia akan _membenci_ dunia mafia.."

-:-

**To be continued.**

-:-

**A/N**: Uwaa, maafkan saya! Saya tahu ini super-duper PENDEK! Don't kill me, pwease? Maaf, untuk sementara ini chapternya dibawah 1k words. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya janji kalau Reborn-nya udah datang baru diatas 1k words. Jangan benci saya, ya? Oh iya, untuk judul chapter, '**Paradise of Light and Shadow**' dimiliki oleh **Vocaloid**. You must watch it, guys! It's Super Awesome! Kenapa saya memilih judul ini? Judul ini cocok dengan kejadian yang terjadi dicerita ini. Diawal cerita, Tsuna kelihatan bahagia, just like 'Paradise of Light'. Lalu, Tsuna kehilangan semuanya, 'Paradise of Shadow'. Bagaimana? Cocok, kan?

So, Review anyone?


	2. Ch2: Proof of Life

**A/N**: Hiyaa, guys! Here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer**: Kalau saya yang punya, kenapa saya harus menulis ini?

**Warnings**: Hati-hati dengan OOC, Timeskip yang mendadak (kalau ada), Typo yang tidak terbaca oleh Author

-:-

The Tinted Sky

Chapter 2

By Fall into the Void

-:-

**Story Summary**: AU. Sawada Iemitsu tidak bergabung dengan Vongola. Melainkan mantan pencuri nomor satu didunia. Sawada Nana, mantan The Best Sniper in the World. Dan mari saya perkenalkan, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just your average boy who really hates Mafia.

**Chapter Title**: Proof of Life

-:-

**Last Chapter** :

**DOR! DOR!**

"..mungkin saja ia akan _membenci_ dunia mafia.."

-:-

**Sawada Residence, Namimori, Japan**

**October 14th, 199X - Wednesday**

'Si-siapa mereka?' batin Tsuna ketakutan. 'Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. Please be safe..'

"Oi. Masih ada orang lagi tidak?" tanya seseorang dari ruang tamu.

"Coba cek sana. Siapa tahu masih ada orang lagi." jawab orang lain.

"Got it."

**DOR!**

"SIAPA ITU?"

**DOR!**

"Brat! Aku tahu kau ada disitu! Cepat keluar!" teriak suara baru, suaranya mirip perempuan.

Entah karena apa, Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Begitu ia sampai diruang tamunya, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah tak bernyawa dilantai. Ia juga melihat dua orang pria yang juga tak bernyawa disebelah kedua orang tuanya. Dan, ia juga melihat seorang bayi, yes, a baby girl. And not your normal baby girl, in her hands, there are a shotgun. A SHOTGUN FOR HEAVEN SAKE! Oh? Apa itu? Dot bayi?

"Come on, brat. Let's get out from here. And don't forget to bring your mother's gun." kata bayi itu sebelum keluar. Tsuna hanya mengangguk mengambil The Salvation dari tangan ibunya. 'Kaa-san.. Tou-san..' batinnya sebelum keluar.

**DOR! DOR!**

"KYAA!"

We're now in hell.

Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Tsuna begitu keluar dari rumah. Ia langsung disambut oleh pemandangan yang mengerikan. Mayat tergeletak, suara tembakan, teriakan ada dimana-mana. 'Aku ingin muntah..'

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan itu berhasil membuyarkan Tsuna. Ia melihat bayi yang tadi menembak kepada orang yang berniat menembak kearahnya.

"Ah.. Arigatou.."

"Jangan melamun, brat. Aku yakin pasti ibumu sudah mengajarimu bagaimana menembak, kan?" tanya bayi itu. Tsuna mengangguk. "Good. Now, follow me." kata bayi itu sebelum berlari. Tsuna mengikutinya dari belakang.

**DOR! DOR!**

Tsuna dan bayi itu menembak orang-orang yang, sekali lagi, berniat untuk menembak kearah mereka.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, mereka sampai disebuah bangunan. Bayi itu segera masuk dan memberi gesture 'masuk' kepada Tsuna. Tsuna mengikutinya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, disini aman." kata bayi itu tiba-tiba. "Kau istirahat saja dulu. Aku ada keperluan sebentar." kata bayi itu lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa dan pergi kedalam sebuah ruangan. Setelah bayi itu pergi, Tsuna segera melihat isi dari bangunan itu. Disana terdapat dua buah sofa dan meja kecil. Dipaling belakang ruangan, terdapat dapur dan ruang makan. Setelah memastikan dirinya aman, ia segera duduk disofa sambil memegang The Salvation dengan erat didadanya.

Lalu, disaat yang bersamaan,

"Hello, it's me. We're safe for now." kata bayi itu ditelepon. "Where? Tch, at place as usual." Bayi itu diam sebentar sambil mendengar suara dari telepon itu dengan seksama. "Alright." kata bayi itu terakhir sebelum mematikan pembicaraannya dengan orang yang ada ditelepon itu. Setelah itu, bayi itu segera menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Tsuna yang tertidur sambil memegang The Salvation dengan erat. Bayi itu menghela nafas dan sesaat kedua matanya menjadi lembut keibuan. Bayi itu segera mencari selimut dan berjalan kearah Tsuna. "Have a nice dream, Tsunayoshi." bisik bayi itu sebelum menyelimutinya.

-:-

**Unknown Place, ?, Japan**

**October 15th, 199X - Thursday**

'..haah..haah.. Ka-kaa-san.. To-tou-san..'

'..no..'

"NOOOOOO" sentak Tsuna kaget dari tidurnya.

'Haah..haah..mimpi..?' batinnya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Brat..are you okay?" tanya bayi itu sambil memberikan Tsuna secangkir coklat panas. Tsuna mengambilnya dengan senang hati. "Arigatou.." bisiknya pelan. Bayi itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau sudah agak mendingan, kamu bisa mandi. Kamar mandinya disebelah sana," bayi itu menunjukkan sebuah tempat, "setelah selesai mandi, kamu bisa makan disana." kata bayi itu selesai sambil menunjukkan ruang makan. Tsuna hanya mengangguk. "Oh, my name is Lal Mirch, by the way." kata bayi itu, Lal Mirch, sebelum beranjak pergi kearah dapur.

-:-

**To be continued.**

-:-

**A/N**: MUAHAHAHA~! SAYA YAKIN PASTI KALIAN TIDAK MENGIRA KALAU LAL MIRCH AKAN MUNCUL KAN? MUAHAHAHA! (Bletak!) Adow! Siapa yang lempar gue panci gosong neh? (ngamuk). Sekali lagi maaf ya, chapternya dibawah 1k. Saya kan janjinya kalau Reborn udah muncul dicerita saya baru diatas 1k, kan? Hehe, don't kill me please. Apakah para Reader mengerti akan judul chapter ini? '**Proof of Life**' dimiliki oleh **Vocaloid**. Kenapa saya memilih judul ini? Hm.. entahlah (dihajar Reader). Mungkin karena cocok aja kali ya? Yaa, mau gimana lagi, saya ngetik ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu sih, hehe. Peace. Oh, ada yang mau beri saya saran untuk beberapa lagu? Lumayan untuk refreshing sambil ngetik (asalkan jangan lagu indonesia ya, no offense please. bukan berarti saya benci atau apa, hanya saja lagi gak berminat).

And, Review?


End file.
